The Curious Case of Baby
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Dean and Sam are looking for a new job, but what will they do when a job comes to them in the form of human!Baby? And how will Dean react? Rated M because of future scenes between Dean and Baby as a human!


**It's been talked about of having an episode of Supernatural where the Impala gets turned into a human, well this is my version with 'Baby' getting turned into a human guy. Hope any readers enjoy this and please review!**

Dean laid in his lumpy motel bed, completely sprawled out wearing nothing but boxers.

"Waking up anytime soon, sleeping beauty?" Sam spoke walking through the door carrying a plastic bag full of food from the diner next-door to the motel.

"Bite me," Dean muttered pulling the sheets up over his head.

"Come on Dean, I got a lot of food and I even remembered to get pie," Sam continued, unpacking several Styrofoam containers onto the table by the TV stand.

"You're my favorite little brother," Dean replied sitting up in the bed.

"I'm your only brother," Sam responded looking over his shoulder at Dean.

"That's why you're my favorite," Dean said pulling the sheets off his legs as he stood from the bed.

"What time is it?" He inquired as he pulled on the shirt he had worn the day before, taking up the empty chair beside the table.

"About twenty past ten," Sam answered taking up the chair opposite from Dean.

"In the morning?" Dean replied with a yawn.

"Yes Dean, that's why there's sunlight coming in through the windows," Sam said with a mildly sarcastic tone.

Dean glanced up at the window by the front door to notice rays of light spilling in onto the carpeted floor.

"Here, drink this, maybe it'll wake you up some more," Sam said handing Dean a warm cup of coffee.

"Yeah, maybe so," Dean replied taking the cup from Sam before chugging half of it.

"So, do we have any jobs?" He continued as he dug into the giant slice of apple pie Sam slid in front of him.

"Yes and no, I was doing some research this morning and…" Sam trailed off, caught up in his own thoughts.

"And what? Sam, do we have a job or not?" Dean asked, snapping his fingers in front of Sam's face to get his attention again.

"Yeah, there's some stuff to look into but I'm not really feeling a hunt here," Sam answered shaking of his thought-filled haze.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dean questioned, standing from the table as he finished the last bite of pie.

"Slow down Dean, at least finish breakfast. You know how you get when you're hungry on a job," Sam replied knowingly, glancing up at his brother.

With a sigh, Dean returned to his chair and took the container of food Sam offered him.

After they had finished breakfast, Dean got dressed and quickly brushed his teeth while Sam packed his laptop.

Dean grabbed his jacket hanging off the back of the chair by the door, opening it as he and Sam walked out.

Dean glanced around the parking lot, unable to spot his car.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Sam asked looking at the back of Dean's head.

"My car, I don't see my car,"

"What?"

"My car is gone; it's not where I left it,"

"Where the hell is my car?!" Dean practically shouted, startling Sam.

"What?" Sam asked with a confused expression.

"Somebody moved my car,"

"Somebody touched my car! Who the hell touched my car?" Dean exclaimed.

He suddenly pulled his pistol from the back of his waistband and waved it around.

"I swear I'll shoot whoever touched my Baby! I'll fill 'im full of freakin' holes!"

"Whoa, Dean! Put that away before someone sees you…" Sam said, frantically reaching for his brother's gun.

"Dean, just try and relax… We'll go see the hotel manager, maybe they towed your car," He soothed as Dean tucked his gun away in his jacket's inside pocket.

"Why the hell would they tow my car? I'm a paying customer," Dean muttered angrily as Sam forcibly dragged him into the manager's office.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we were wondering if you'd mind telling us where the '67 Chevy Impala was moved to?" Sam spoke politely to the day manager sitting behind the sign-in counter.

"Don't know what car you're talking about, boy," She grunted, staring blankly at Sam and Dean.

"Look lady, I want to know who touched my Baby!" Dean snapped, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Don't raise your voice at me, son," She retorted, glaring at Dean.

He backed away; unnerved by the death glare she was giving him.

"Ma'am, we came here in an old car, under the name Palmer… Could you please see if somebody called about it?" Sam said, pushing his brother out of the way.

Before they could get a reply, the door to the office swung open as a young man walked in.

Dean turned around to look at the guy, only to notice he was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, ripped jeans and biker boots.

His hair was an almost jet black, with smoky gray eyes and a tilted smirk.

"You two looking for a cherry '67 Chevy Impala?" He asked in a husky tone, looking up at Dean.

"Yeah, you seen it?" Dean asked, looking back at him.

"Maybe we should talk about this in… private," He quickly said noticing the manager sitting behind them.

"Sure, come with us," Sam said, gesturing for them to walk outside.

Dean led the way back to their hotel room.

"So what'd you want to tell us about my car?" Dean asked when they reached the door to their room.

"I am your car, Dean…" He answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You're joking, right?"

"I don't think he's joking, Dean," Sam said glancing at his brother.

"He can't be Baby, its impossible!" Dean exclaimed looking at Sam.

"That's my name, Baby," He responded to Dean.

"How can you be the Impala?" Sam questioned.

"I know… Freaking witches, man, that's what!" Dean burst, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why would witches turn the Impala into a guy?"

Sam looked at Dean with a questionable expression.

"I don't know, but it can't be for a good reason…"

"What I do know is that, since who or whatever did turn Baby into a dude, we have no way to get around," Dean answered, storming into the hotel room.

Sam and Baby followed him inside, closing the door behind them.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking at Dean sitting on the bed.

"Calling Bobby, the only person on the face the earth that can make some sense of this right now," Dean answered, holding his phone up to his ear.


End file.
